


Dorsal Mirth

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> October Drabble Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dorsal Mirth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) October Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Craig sunk down into his seat, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"It's not that funny."

"I beg to differ."

David twisted to get a different look in the mirror, then groaned at Craig's giggle fit.

"Ok, I get it. I look ridiculous. Now get out if you're not going to be helpful."

"You have to admit ..."

"What?"

"David!"

"It's for charity."

"You're a giant fish."

"It was either this or a giant squid so shut it."

"I must say, only you can make gills look so damn sexy." Craig ducked under a swinging fin still choking with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
